He Knows
by Ellmeri
Summary: Ron Weasley's life has been hell for a couple of years already. He knows he hurt her, he knows she's seeing someone behind his back, but that's all because of him and he knows. One-shot. Ron/Hermione/Draco. (I own nothing, only the plot! Everything else belongs to the lovely J.wling)


**He Knows **

Ronald Weasley sits on a chair in their small kitchen in their small apartment. He looks around again, his look lingers on the walls that are painted light blue. Her absolute favorite color. It's almost midnight and she is still not home.

He feels alone again. He looks around one more time, this time his look lingers on the table that she brought home one day, six months ago. It's small, just so small that two people can still sit at it. He now it wasn't her that bought it. He knows she could never afford it, not with her small paycheck, the table is antique, he knows that _he, _is the one who bought it for her.

She comes home two hours later, he's still sitting on the chair in their small kitchen, in their small apartment where the kitchen walls are painted blue.

Her brown hair is ruffled like she just got out of bed. Her red lipstick is smeared all over her pretty face. Her clothes look like she just threw them on in a hurry.

He knows this is not the first time and it certainly won't be the last one.

She walks into the kitchen slowly. She doesn't smile. He knows that he doesn't make her happy. She walks over to the sink and takes a glass of water.

- You know you can just leave, don't you? She asks. He nods. She waits a while and then shakes her head.

- You know you're just stupid having hope like that. Because you know I will never be happy with you, not any more, she says.

He nods again, of course he knows.

Still, still he holds hope for the old Hermione Granger to come back. But he knows one day he would finally get it, but until then he still holds hope for the old Hermione Granger.

He knows that once, once she was happy with him. She was really happy, until he screwed it up. He stays to tell her that he's sorry, but soon, he knows he'll leave because there is nothing he can do anymore.

He knows it's his fault. His fault that Lavender got pregnant, he won't put the blame on anyone else than himself. Of course he wasn't alone, but he was still with Hermione then. Lavender wasn't with anyone then and she just seemed so sad. He just wanted to make her feel better, and now he blames himself for giving in to her spell once again. Just like in sixth year.

She lost the child anyway, but it doesn't really matter. He lost Hermione before that already.

"_- I can't believe you would do such thing, Ronald!, his sister shrieked, - I just can't believe it. _

_She shakes her head in disappointment. He knows it's wrong but, what is done is done. Now he can't really do anything about it. Maybe talk to Lavender, but he isn't sure that's a good idea. _

_- Do what exactly? asked Harry who had just come into the room. Ginny and he were married. They had been for almost two years. Ginny was pregnant with their first child. A boy, his nephew. Ginny looked from Ron to Harry and then she says angrily: _

_- Yeah, Ronald. What exactly did you do? _

_She and Harry look at him expecting an answer. _

_He doesn't have time to answer though. A fist collided with his chin. He's about to swear out loud but just when he is about to, he sees her eyes. Her tear filled honey brown eyes. When he looks into those beautiful eyes of hers, he knows he has made his own life a living hell._

_-He got Lavender pregnant, she says in a flat tone. She shows no emotion. _

_- And you know what the worst part is? She came to tell me herself and was damn proud about it too. " _

She leaves the kitchen. Shaking her head on her way to her bedroom. He hears her use the bathroom, take a shower. He waits for her to go to bed. When she's in bed he walks over to the living room where the walls are covered with green and silver. He walks to his sofa. The one that he sleeps on and he knows what he is going to dream of, as always.

A week later, Ginny walks in through the door.

- I saw her, she says. She looks so confused. He doesn't quite understand what she means. Only minutes later he understands that she is not just confused. She's angry and sad too.

- Saw who? he asks. Even though he's got a gut feeling that he knows exactly who she's talking about. She rolls her eyes at him.

- I saw Hermione, you dolt! she snaps. He looks at her for awhile.

- I've seen her too. We do live together you know, he says.

- Does she know that?! Because she looked so damn comfortable in Malfoys arms! Ginny retorts. His head snapped to look at her. What?! He thought.

- I guess, our little Hermione isn't just as innocent as we thought, Ginny says to his silence, - I'm going to leave now, you're welcome to stay with me and Harry. If you want.

He knows he should have seen it ages ago.

The kitchen table, the living room walls, her attitude towards him, everything! Everything lead to him. Draco Malfoy was both rich and a former Slytherin. He could afford a antique table, and apparently he also could make her happy. Both were things he would never be able to achieve.

When she comes home hours later, he doesn't sit in the kitchen on the small chair beside the table that Draco Malfoy bought for her. No, he's standing in the hall with his trunk beside him. He's going to take Ginny up on her offer, but first, he wants to know something.

- Why him? He asks. She smirks.

- Because he was there. He always has and always will be, she says simply.

- When?

- In sixth year, then after the war and finally after I found out about Lavender and you. After that? Always.

- I'm going to leave, and I'm not coming back, his tone is flat. She only smirks at him. _His _smirk.

- That's good. Don't bother coming back.

He walks with slow steps towards their door. He knows he's never going to see her again, or if he is, it will only be in magazines or just a glimpse somewhere. But he knows, that from now on, she isn't going to hide it. She isn't going to hide the fact she is happy with Draco Malfoy.

He rings the doorbell, and when Ginny opens the door, she pulls him into a hug. A warm one, just the one he knows he will need right now.

When he dies 60 years later. She has been married to Malfoy for almost 55 years. They have four children. Scorpius, Novella, Phoenix and Corvus, they are a big happy family and she could never wish for more and he knows that, even when he's dead.


End file.
